


Silence

by ilovemiax



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beating, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds Hamish bloodied and beaten on their couch and has a serious talk with their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> the character of Hamish is loosely based off Colin Morgan's character in Parked

Silence  
By ilovemiax  
Hamish sat on the couch with arms crossed and avoiding all possible eye contact with his father. He shifted uncomfortably under her concerned and scrutinizing gaze. He knew what he must've looked like. Black disheveled hair soaked in sweat and blood stuck to his face. His favorite yellow shirt was dripped in his own blood; blue skinny jeans were torn at the knee and covered with dark splotches and tan dust. He bit his bottom lip nervously making blood run down his chin. Out of his undamaged eye he saw John pick up a rag and start cleaning off his wounds with delicate hands. John wasn't saying anything; Hamish didn't want him to. He didn't want to have to explain to his father. He hissed in pain as he swiped the wet rag across his damaged knuckles. John addressed him cautiously,"What happened?”  
What was he supposed to tell his father? He couldn't say the real reason. "I got mugged when I was walking home." He mumbled.  
"Don't lie to me.”  
He avoided John's sympathetic gaze. He didn't need to see it. "Then you don't need to ask."  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me. Can you do that?" John was deadly serious; his voice full of steel.  
Hamish swore silently in his head. John was calling his bluff. He wouldn't be able to keep a straight face if he looked his father in the eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut attempting to force back the angry, gut-wrenching tears that threatened to spill. The lump in his throat was steadily growing bigger. "Don't say anything." He told himself. Panic began to swell in his chest as he wished that she would just go away. He regretted coming home.  
"Hamish..." His voice picked up in volume but it didn't diminish in persistence.  
If he could feign nonchalance he could get by without cracking. "I got beat up by guys when I was walking home from school. Not a big deal."  
John raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Do you know why these boys decided to beat you up?”  
A pang jolted through his chest. He didn't want to answer. How was he supposed to tell her that this wasn't the first time? He had to say something, but he was terrified. "You can't tell father." he squeaked with a shaking voice that matched his trembling body movement.  
“I promise." John assured, "Tell me why.”  
He answered pressing his lips together, "Because I was adopted! They said that my own mother gave me up because she didn’t love me and that the only ones who could ever love me were-" Hamish realized that he was screaming at John, "-queers."  
He expected John to be offended, but he wasn’t. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Hamish rubbing his shoulder in a soothing motion. "I'm listening." Hamish broke down into sobs telling her everything, freeing himself from the invisible bonds of a forced silence.


End file.
